Las peleas pueden traer consecuencias
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Kagura y Sougo están peleando como siempre pero algo fuera de lo normal sucede ¿Sera bueno o malo? Fanfic Okikagu


Se que dije que tardaría en volver pero me hice una escapada xD así que os dejo esta historia y espero que la disfrutéis *w*

Gintama no me pertenece yo solo soy la loca que grito como histérica al leer el capitulo del manga de esta semana ^^

 **Las peleas pueden traer consecuencias**

Sougo estaba patrullando o eso pensarían las personas que lo vieran con el uniforme porque el chico solo estaba haciendo el vago como de costumbre, estaba bastante aburrido hasta que vio a cierta chica cargando una bolsa de compra y comiendo su amado Sukonbu tranquilamente y como no el amable chico se ofreció a echarle una mano, al cuello y sin avisar antes de su presencia por lo que se gano la reacción de la chica que lo estampo contra el tronco de un árbol.

\- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces? - pregunto Kagura molesta

\- Es muy temprano para que grites tanto - dijo Sougo

\- Eres tu el que empezó - se quejo la chica

\- Bueno si vas a seguir gritando tendré que arrestarte y hacer experimentos contigo para averiguar porque eres tan molesta - añadió el chico con una sonrisa sádica

Y ahí llego la reacción que el chico esperaba, la chica se olvido de la compra, de su Sukonbu y de que Gintoki se enfadaría si tardaba mas de lo debido en llevarle su leche de fresa y ataco al chico con ganas de dejarlo aun mas tonto de lo que era, si era posible. Estuvieron horas peleando por toda la ciudad, causando destrucción a su paso pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta o simplemente no les importaba, en un descuido de la chica fue golpeada y salio volando hasta destrozar la puerta de una casa y desapareció en su interior. Sougo se quedo esperando unos minutos pero la chica no salia y tampoco daba señales de vida.

\- ¿Me habré pasado con mi fuerza? Si la mato me quedare sin poder molestar ni pelear a alguien - dijo Sougo en voz baja

Se escucharon ruidos desde el interior de la casa, o mejor dicho almacén, si no recordaba mal Gengai trabajaba allí, mas de una vez había tenido que ir a arrestar al hombre porque sus extraños artefactos ponían en peligro la vida de los ciudadanos.

\- ¿Se puede saber que narices fue eso? - pregunto Kagura

Sougo levanto la cabeza y no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía, una chica tan alta como el salio de la casa, ella tenia el pelo de color naranja que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos ojos azules como el mar y una figura como una modelo. Sougo no podía evitar pensar que esa chica le resultaba conocida y una parte de el le decía que era obvio el porque.

\- ¿K-Kagura? - pregunto el chico sorprendido

\- Por supuesto que soy yo idiota - respondió ella poniendo mala cara

\- ¿Que demonios te paso? Hace un minuto eras plana como una tabla y ahora- empezó a decir el chico pero Kagura le pego un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo callar

Sougo reconocería esa fuerza en cualquier lugar, puesto que solo ella lo golpeaba tan fuerte así que todas las dudas desaparecieron de golpe, ella era Kagura.

\- Ok china ya te creo así que para de golpearme - dijo el chico con su tono de siempre

\- Fue tu culpa que tuviera que recurrir a la violencia - se quejo ella

\- Tu siempre recurres a la violencia - respondió el

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto la chica amenazando a Sougo con un puño

\- Así es, ¿Acaso estas sorda? - dijo Sougo burlándose

El golpe de la chica no se hizo esperar y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír antes eso, da igual el aspecto que tuviera Kagura seguía cayendo en sus provocaciones y eso le encantaba. Ellos siguieron peleando con una única diferencia, que el chico acababa recibiendo casi todos los golpes sin ser capaz de detenerlos.

\- ¿Ahora soy tan fuerte que no eres capaz de golpearme? - pregunto la chica feliz

Pero lo que ella no sabia era que el chico en lugar de prestar atención a sus golpes estaba distraído mirando la figura de la chica que resaltaba bastante en su vestido y por eso no era capaz de defenderse.

\- Mas quisieras china - respondió el chico intentando no distraerse mas

En ese instante la chica resbalo con un papel que había en el suelo y cayo sin poderlo evitar encima de un muy sorprendido Sougo. El chico intento reaccionar rápido y quitarla de encima pero su mano se poso accidentalmente en algo blando, demasiado blando y el grito que pego la chica confirmo sus sospechas.

\- Maldito pervertido ¿Que crees que haces? - pregunto Kagura nerviosa y sonrojada

\- Fue un accidente - explico Sougo

\- No te creo idiota - respondió ella molesta

\- Por fuera te veras como una adulta pero sigues siendo toda una niña, si hubiera hecho eso queriendo te habrías dado cuenta, créeme todas las mujeres lo hacen - dijo el moreno

\- Me importa una mierda lo que ellas hagan y si no te gusta mi personalidad no me hables - añadió la chica enfadada

Sougo no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable y que en verdad lo volvía loco con esa apariencia sumada a su personalidad de siempre pero eso seria su secreto.

\- Esta bien te comprare un Sukonbu si te tranquilizas - ofreció el moreno

\- ¿Sukonbu? - pregunto la chica muy feliz

\- ¿Tan fácil es ponerte feliz? Pareces dispuesta a todo por comida - dijo Sougo

\- Eso no es verdad - se defendió Kagura

Sougo sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella y así lo hizo, lentamente para que ella no lo notara se fue acercando hasta arrinconarla contra la pared.

\- ¿Que demonios haces? ¿Quieres ser golpeado de nuevo? - pregunto Kagura tan nerviosa que era incapaz de moverse

\- Es mi recompensa por comprarte comida - explico el chico

\- Todavía no la compraste pero si es así te la puedes quedar - dijo Kagura girando la cabeza hacia un lado

\- No te hagas la dura que yo se que tu también quieres, tu cara esta roja como un tomate - dijo Sougo sonriendo seductoramente

\- ¿Que? Yo no- empezó a quejarse Kagura pero se quedo sin palabras ante la cercanía de Sougo

El chico se quedo a unos milímetros de los labios de la chica y cuando fue a besarla su cara dio contra la pared.

\- ¿Pero que? - pregunto Sougo molesto

Kagura lo miro sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que volvió a la normalidad, lo que quiera que le había ocurrido se soluciono solo y al volver a su estatura el chico fallo en su intento de beso.

\- Volví a la normalidad - dijo ella feliz

El chico soltó un suspiro decepcionado y se alejo de Kagura.

\- Por unos segundos - murmuro el

\- ¿Acabaste con tus locuras? - pregunto Kagura desconfiando del chico

\- Por ahora, pero créeme china que cuando crezcas decidiremos al ganador de una manera mas adulta - dijo Sougo con una sonrisa que le causo escalofríos a la chica

\- P-Pervertido como si yo fuera a besarte - dijo Kagura nerviosa

\- Tan inocente, me refiero a arreglar las cosas en la cama - explico Sougo con una sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno

Kagura se sonrojo y se quedo sin palabras mientras que su corazón latía como loco en su pecho pero para no dejarle saber sus sentimientos al chico lo golpeo y se alejo corriendo. El chico no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas como un loco, la Kagura de siempre lo volvía loco pero la Kagura de dentro de unos años acabaría tirando por la borda todo el autocontrol que tenia desde que conocio a la chica.

\- Cuando llegue el momento te diré lo que siento y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta - dijo Sougo en voz baja

Kagura volvió a la Yorozuya con la intención de olvidar lo sucedido pero Gintoki no se lo hizo posible.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque tardaste tanto? ¿Y donde esta mi leche de fresa? - se quejo Gintoki

\- La próxima vez vas tu a comprar - dijo la chica encerrándose en su armario para descansar

\- Niños de hoy en día, no tienen educación alguna - se quejo Gintoki

Kagura se quedo mirando al techo pensativa y con la cara sonrojada.

\- ¿Cuanto tardare en crecer? - pregunto Kagura en voz baja y segundos despues se durmió

 **FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado y se que os deje con ganas de que estos se besaran pero pensé que así seria mas interesante *w* la verdad es que necesitaba escribir una historia con estos dos como en la foto (Kagura con 19 años y Sougo 18) y bueno aquí esta, la verdad es que se escribió practicamente solo ^^ y por primera vez solo escribí Okikagu xD pero a la próxima volveré al Sakamutsu ^^ ya sabéis que si dejáis un review me alegro un montón así que gracias a los que siempre comentáis *w* bueno eso es todo bye~~


End file.
